Berawal Dari Chatt
by Onyxian Yuke
Summary: Chatt dapat merubah segalanya. Termasuk benci menjadi cinta, setidaknya itu yang di rasakan Sakura. Persahabatan atau cinta yang harus di pilih?


**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Chapter 1

Berawal Dari Chat

**Disclamer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

[Sasuke x Sakura] Ino , Sasori

T

Genre : Romance,Drama

**Warning :**

AU,OOC,Typo(s),Miss typo,ide pasaran,gaje,acak-acakan

dan masih banyak lagi.

Enjoy Read ...!

RnR

Berawal Dari Chat

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Segalanya berawal dari chatting. Berawal dari sebuah organisasi yang membuatnya mulai mendekat padaku. Membuatnya diam-diam mendekat padaku. Meskipun awalnya aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perilakunya, namun setiap kali ia jauh dariku aku mulai merasa ada yang hilang dalam hatiku. Entah apa yang aku rasakan, tetapi ini adalah kenyataan. Apa ini yang di namakan cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang berukuran sedang berdinding pink cerah dan berlatarkan bunga kebanggaan masyarakat Jepang yang tidak lain adalah namanya sendiri, Sakura. Aku mencoba memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan segera bergegas menuju ke sekolah.

"Sakura... ayo cepat bangun." ucap seorang wanita sambil menggoyangkan bahu mungil anak perempuannya.

"engh... iya kaa-san..." jawab Sakura sambil menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya di tempat tidurnya.

" Cepatlah! Nanti kamu terlambat" perintah ibunya sekali lagi.

Gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung bergegas menyiapkan diri. Setelah siap, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur rumahnya. Terlihat ayahnya yang sedang duduk di meja makan dengan beberapa makanan yang telah terhidang di meja makan.

"Ayo cepat makan Sakura nanti kita terlambat!" perintah ayahnya.

"Baik tou-san." jawab gadis itu menuruti perintah ayahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya ayah sang gadis khawatir melihat wajah anaknya yang sedikit lesu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab gadis itu masih dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ingin cerita." ucap ayahnya.

"Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja Sakura." timpal ibunya sambil memberikan bekal makan siang untuk anak perempuan tersayangnya.

"Ayo berangkat Sakura." ajak ayahnya.

Kami pun berangkat menuju sekolahku. Sepanjang perjalanan menuu sekolah sangatlah hening, hanya suara mesin mobil yang terdengar menghiasi perjalanan kami menuju sekolah. Aku memang selalu berangkat bersama dengan ayahku karena kebetulan letak sekolahku tidak jauh dari tempat ayah bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku adalah Sakura Haruno murid kelas IX di Konoha High School. Aku menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis di Konoha High School ,dan karena sebab itulah banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang iri padaku. Bukan hanya karena kecantikan dan kepandaianku tetapi juga karena keberuntunganku. Aku adalah termasuk seorang gadis yang beruntung karena dapat mendampingi seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Aku memang memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik dengan Sasuke, dia selalu memberiku perhatian yang lebih. Terlebih lagi dia sering mengajakku untuk chatting dan dia selalu menceritakan tentang kisah cintanya padaku. Dia selalu berkata bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya. Dan semua itu membuatku tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya karena itu membuatku menjadi bahan pembicaraan satu sekolah. Bahkan banyak fans girl Sasuke yang benci kepadaku, termasuk sahabatku Ino. Aku tidak meginginkan hal itu, sungguh.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan jijik seakan diriku adalah sampah yang hanya mengotori tempat mereka. Aku menguatkan hatiku dan mencoba untuk tetap melangkah dengan senyuman.

"Sakura...!" suara khas laki-laki yang tak asing di pendengaran Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke..." guamku pelan.

Aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tetapi sebuah tangan besar dan kekar menggenggam dan menarik tanganku membuat aku dengan terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" ujarnya lirih.

"Aku... aku tidak apa-apa..." jawabku dengan gugup.

"Kamu selalu menghindar dariku, tidak perduli denganku, tidak mengangkat telephon dariku, tidak membalas chatt dariku. Kamu bilang kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf... maafkan aku..." ucapku lirih.

Sungguh menyakitkan rasanya. Sangat sulit untuk memilih antara persahabatanku dan perasaanku. Di satu sisi aku tidak pernah menginginkan sahabat terbaikku Ino menjauhiku hanya karena seorang pria. Dan di sisi lain aku juga tidak bisa mengorbankan perasaanku pada Sasuke. 'Kami-sama apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?' batin Sakura menjerit.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu Sakura. Tolong beritahu aku, agar aku bisa membantumu..." ujarnya lirih.

"Tolong jauhi aku." jawabku singkat.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

"Jauhi aku! Pergilah! Jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" jawabku sambil menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhiku! Hanya itu... Bisa 'kan?" jawabku sambil menahan air mata yang malah membuatku terisak.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan menurutinya. Tapi kamu harus tahu Sakura kalau aku mencintaimu... Aishiteru Sakura..." ucapnya sambil mengecup singkat dahiku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Terlihat dua orang gadis sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sakura... aku senang akhirnya bisa berjalan-jalan denganmu. Kamu itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri dan akhirnya malah melupakan aku." ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir bak buntut kuda pada gadis lawan bicaranya yang diketahui namanya Sakura.

"Aku juga Ino... rasanya senang sekali bisa refreshing jalan-jalan bersamamu Ino." jawab Sakura pada gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino padaku.

"Tentu benar Ino." jawabku sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Sakura... boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Ino.

"Tentang apa?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

"eh..? Tentu saja tidak. Aku 'kan tahu kalau kau sangat menyukainya, jadi aku mana mungkin mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan persahabatan kita rusak hanya karena seorang pria." jawabku sambil senyum tulus pada Ino. Ino juga ikut tersenyum dan memelukku sambil berkata "Terima kasih Sakura... kau adalah sahabat terbaikku...".

"Sama-sama Ino..." jawabku lirih.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Maafkan aku Ino... maafkan aku... aku ingkar janji..." ujarku lirih. Air mata tak sanggup lagi ku bendung. Air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan agar tidak keluar, kini membasahi pipiku. Air mata yang dapat mewakili semua yang kurasakan. Sulit rasanya untuk memilih antara persahabatan dan perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini. Hanya satu yang aku inginkan, kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah segalanya. Mengubah semua agar hal yang kurasa sekarang tidak terjadi. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus ku hadapi. Apapun yang terjadi, inilah hidup yang harus ku lewati untuk mencapai sesuatu di depan 'kebahagiaan', hanya itu yang dapat ku jadikan motivasi. Aku percaya bahwa setiap masalah pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya dan jalan itu adalah yang terbaik untuk masalah yang ku alami.

'Kami-sama bantulah aku...' guamku pelan. Aku tak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasiku dari balik pohon besar di sampingku. Seorang pria yang selama ini memperhatikanku, selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan bantuan, dan yang selalu membantuku tanpa pamrih. Dia adalah Sasori, sahabat Sasuke yang aku tahu adalah satu-satunya. Sasori adalah orang yang baik dan penuh perhatian, di saat aku dan Sasuke sedang ada masalah dialah yang membantu kami berbaikan. Meskipun banyak orang yang bilang kalau Sasori menyukaiku, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak akan bisa untuk membalas perasaannya walau dia telah bersikap baik padaku, aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintai Sasuke.

**TBC**


End file.
